


Sozo ryoku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Voleva qualcuno che lo soddisfacesse senza fare troppe domande, qualcuno che fosse pronto al suo schioccare di dita, qualcuno in cui lui potesse immaginare la figura di Kota, perché Yuto sapeva che quello era tutto ciò che desiderava.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Sozo ryoku

**_ \- Sozo-ryoku - _ **

Yuto era stanco.

Era totalmente, maledettamente, stanco.

Kota, Kota, Kota, Kota.

Voleva bene a Yabu, davvero gliene voleva. Ma più passava il tempo più Hikaru sfidava i suoi limiti e la sua pazienza, e lui non era certo di riuscire a sopportare oltre quella situazione.

Quel pomeriggio erano insieme per le riprese del loro nuovo promotional video, e Nakajima era più che intenzionato a fare qualcosa in merito.

Avrebbe voluto estirpare quella fissazione dalla mente di Hikaru in modo definitivo, e smettere di essere per lui soltanto un ripiego, smetterla di svendere così il proprio corpo e quello che aveva iniziato a provare per lui.

Lo avvicinò quando lo vide in disparte rispetto a tutti gli altri, facendogli cenno di seguirlo e portandolo in una stanza vuota, sperando che nessuno andasse a cercarli.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese Hikaru, scostante, quasi come se fosse infastidito dalla sua sola presenza.

Yuto incassò il colpo, ignorò il suo tono di voce e gli mise le mani intorno ai fianchi, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

Il più grande lo lasciò fare. Dischiuse le labbra per dare accesso alla sua lingua, mordendogli piano un labbro, gemendo quando sentì il corpo di Nakajima aderire contro il proprio.

“Ho voglia, Hikka.” gli disse poi, mettendosi in ginocchio senza perdere tempo e prendendo a disfargli la cintura, facendogli poi scivolare i pantaloni insieme ai boxer lungo le gambe.

“Yu... ci potrebbero scoprire in qualsiasi momento, sta’ fermo.” ribatté Yaotome, senza troppa convinzione, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.

L’altro sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non se facciamo velocemente. E in silenzio.” rispose, pratico, passando una mano sul suo sesso, sfiorandolo lentamente, e afferrandolo poi per la base, rimanendo a guardare quasi affascinato mentre diventava completamente duro.

Hikaru respirava pesantemente, la testa reclinata, poggiata contro il muro, mentre aspettava con poca pazienza che Yuto facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Questi tuttavia, nonostante avesse detto di voler fare in fretta, sembrava intenzionato a prendersi il suo tempo.

Si sporse, tirando fuori la lingua e percorrendo con essa tutta la lunghezza del membro di Hikaru, fermandosi sulla punta per avvolgerla con le labbra, succhiando piano, mentre la sua mano si muoveva sul resto, lentamente.

Era come se volesse sfidare la capacità di Hikaru di rimanere in silenzio. E ci stava riuscendo, era davvero una sfida per il ragazzo cercare di non gemere, di non emettere un suono, o anche solo di non urlargli di fare qualcosa di più.

Ma Yuto parve stancarsi presto di quel gioco di provocazione.

Lo prese del tutto in bocca, e Hikaru perse del tutto la testa.

Agitava la testa, spingendo i fianchi contro di lui e mordendosi le labbra, non desiderando di far altro che gemere mentre la sua erezione entrava e usciva da quella bocca calda, una sensazione alla quale non era mai stato in grado di resistere.

Yuto teneva gli occhi fissi su di lui, godendosi quell’espressione quasi tormentata dal piacere.

Fece scivolare la mano che non teneva alla base dell’erezione di Hikaru su di sé, raggiungendo i propri pantaloni e slacciandoli velocemente, raggiungendo la meta e cominciando a masturbarsi a ritmo frenetico, deciso a non concentrarsi tanto sul proprio orgasmo quanto su quello dell’altro.

Perché era questo che Yaotome voleva da lui, in fondo, era per questo che lo lasciava quasi sempre fare il suo gioco, senza protestare.

Voleva qualcuno che lo soddisfacesse senza fare troppe domande, qualcuno che fosse pronto al suo schioccare di dita, qualcuno in cui lui potesse immaginare la figura di Kota, perché Yuto sapeva che quello era tutto ciò che desiderava.

Sapeva che mentre stava lì in ginocchio di fronte a lui, cercando di farlo venire, cercando di fargli raggiungere un orgasmo sempre migliore di quello della volta precedente, Hikaru teneva gli occhi chiusi perché immaginava che ci fosse la bocca di Kota sulla sua erezione, perché immaginava le sue mani su di sé.

Perché era quello che faceva sempre, e Yuto non s’illudeva.

E lui era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, fino a quando non aveva cominciato a sentire che i suoi sentimenti venivano usati, fino a quando non si era reso conto che c’era una linea sottile fra tacere e subire, e che lui non era più disposto a fare nessuna delle due cose.

Venne, continuando a muovere la mano sopra di sé, e poi concentrandosi ancora di più su Hikaru, sui suoi fianchi che si spingevano contro di lui ad un ritmo sempre più serrato; si protese ancora di più, lasciando che la punta della sua erezione gli sfiorasse la gola e sentendo il più grande tremare sotto le sue mani, mentre gli tirava forte i capelli e raggiungeva l’orgasmo, svuotandosi nella sua bocca.

Yuto rimase immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di ingoiare senza soffocare, poi si spostò lentamente, rimettendosi in piedi e ripulendosi alla bell’e meglio.

Hikaru gli sorrise, sistemandosi i pantaloni, e poi gli diede un colpo sulla spalla, facendo per uscire dalla stanza.

Prima ancora che potesse posare la mano sulla maniglia tuttavia, Yuto lo fermò.

“Lo sai che tutto questo non è reale, vero Hikka? Lo sai chi sono io, lo sai che non sono Kota, vero?” gli disse, non senza una nota di astio nella voce.

Yaotome si immobilizzò.

Stette fermo per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare e voltarsi.

“Sì, lo so Yuto. Ma del resto noi due siamo uguali, no? Abbiamo la stessa fervida fantasia.” rispose, senza scomporsi. “Io immagino che tu sia Kota, e tu immagini che io ti ami. Siamo pari, no?” concluse, scrollando le spalle e uscendo dalla stanza prima che l’altro avesse il tempo di rispondere.

Nakajima si poggiò contro la parete, come se le ginocchia non riuscissero più a reggerlo.

Hikaru aveva ragione, in fondo.

Per entrambi era solo una fantasia che consumavano insieme, e forse non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi o di cercare di strapparlo via al suo sogno, quando lui stava facendo la stessa identica cosa.

C’era una linea sottile fra tacere e subire. E ora, Yuto aveva parlato.

Il giorno dopo, sarebbe tornato a far calpestare i suoi sentimenti da Hikaru se solo lui gliel’avesse chiesto.

E non s’illudeva, non più: l’avrebbe fatto. 


End file.
